Chuka Kazoku
Chuka an OC created by Blandboys. She attends Akademi High. Portrait by DeadtheNeko. Appearance Chuka has pink, curly, messy hair with a dark blue flower in her hair. She has purple eyes. Personality Chuka has the persona teacher's pet persona. She is a sweet and gentle girl who is kind to most people. She dislikes it when her body attracts her friends and admirers instead of her personality. Her massive happiness can bring someone into joy. History Childhood Chuka(Rosy's) childhood had a very good childhood. She wasn't a spoiled brat as she had two older siblings and she wasn't completely adored due to being the youngest. She played with her older siblings often after getting out of school. Before heading to school herself, she stayed at home with her father. Her mother always got home extremely late, kissed her father, grabbed her plate of food, and went upstairs. After father goes into the bedroom, she can sometimes hear thumping sounds. Her brother didn't know what they meant but her 11-year-old sister did. Chuka always wanted to know what her mother did. When she did, she regretted finding out... Pre-teen What her mother did isn't what disgusted her, it was her entire company. Yeah, on the outside it seemed to be a normal company. Except when you look on the inside, her mother pays people to "get frisky" with other people. She didn't want to be any part of it. The same year her younger brother was born, and then the next her younger sister was born. Chuka didn't want their siblings to be any part of it until their mother declared it was time to pick who was heir and was going inherit the company. Beginning Days of High School Despite her family's discouragement, Chuka joined the sports club. The only people who agreed with her decision were her older brother and father. Her older sister didn't care and Chuka noticed that her sister has been distancing from her family, even joining the Occult Club. During her time in the Sports club she developed crushes on two boys, Andy Rumpord and Rarii Narikkusu S he discovered that Madison Humprey has a crush on Andy and are quite rivals. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Andy Rumpord * Rarii Narikkusu * Friends * Guys liking her for her personality. * Sports Club * Her siblings Neutral * Occult Club Dislikes * Delinquents * Info-Chan * Panty Shots * Boys liking her for her body. * Sekkusu inc. * Her mother. Dere Stats Tsundere: 5 Will attack her crush if they see her naked. Kuudere: 0 Always expresses emotions. Yandere: 0 Killing is not something she likes. Deredere: 2 Is very energetic, but hard to go back to that in some cases. Dandere: 1 Doesn't talk much about her personal life and doesn't want trust anyone with information. Himedere: 0 Thinks nothing of herself because of her mother. (Bonus) Hajidere: 10 Is very nervous when close to crush. Has a tendency to break out in giggles and blush. Stats Sainty Her sanity used to be at 100% but after finding what her mother's company actually does, her sanity decreases 10% every week. Being around her friends brings it up. Strength She is strong but will go further if loved ones are hurt. Seduction Her level is 4, but she rejects most boys. Biology Maxed Out. Chemistry Maxed Out Langage Maxed Out. Physical Maxed Out. Psychology Level 3 Routine |-|Monday = 7:01AM – 7:05AM - She enters to school and change her shoes. 7:05AM – 8:00AM - ??? 8:00AM – 8:30AM - Goes to class and text with her siblings. 8:30AM – 1:00PM - She receive classes. 1:00PM – 1:25PM - ??? 1:25PM – 1:30PM - Goes back to class and ??? 1:30PM – 3:40PM - Listens to classes. 3:30PM – 4:00PM - ??? 4:00PM – 4:10PM - Changes her shoes and leave with her siblings. 4:10PM – 5:56PM - Walking Home. 5:56PM – 6:00 PM - Home |-|Tuesday = 7:01AM – 7:05AM - She enters to school and change her shoes. 7:05AM – 8:00AM - ??? 8:00AM – 8:30AM - Goes to class and text with her siblings. 8:30AM – 1:00PM - She receive classes. 1:00PM – 1:25PM - ??? 1:25PM – 1:30PM - Goes back to class and ??? 1:30PM – 3:40PM - Listens to classes. 3:30PM – 4:00PM - ??? 4:00PM – 4:10PM - Changes her shoes and leave with her siblings. 4:10PM – 5:56PM - Walking Home. 5:56PM – 6:00 PM - Home |-|Wednesday = 7:01AM – 7:05AM - She enters to school and change her shoes. 7:05AM – 8:00AM - ??? 8:00AM – 8:30AM - Goes to class and text with her siblings. 8:30AM – 1:00PM - She receive classes. 1:00PM – 1:25PM - ??? 1:25PM – 1:30PM - Goes back to class and ??? 1:30PM – 3:40PM - Listens to classes. 3:30PM – 4:00PM - ??? 4:00PM – 4:10PM - Changes her shoes and leave with her siblings. 4:10PM – 5:56PM - Walking Home. 5:56PM – 6:00 PM - Home |-|Thursday = WIP |-|Friday = WIP Relationships Rarii Narikkusu Chuka met Larry while in the sports club and soon developed a crush on him. She doesn't know their feelings are mutual. Andy Rumpord Her relationship with Andy is one sided. Madison Humprey Madison is kinda sore with Chuka due to her having a crush on Andy. They can't stand each other at times. They have a frenemy relationship. Kyonyu.png subst: Category:OCs Category:Blandboys' OCs Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Shisuta Town Category:Sekkusu Family Category:1st Years Category:Sports Club Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Category:Classroom 1-2